family by bond
by legoryan4579
Summary: When Anakin and Padme walked out of Dex's diner, they did not expect to find a small togruta infant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back. Sorry, exams took a long time, but now I'm back with a new story, family by bond. I based this on The best plans by mikey magee, but with different characters and a different story line. Hope you enjoy.**

"It was great that you were home for 10 days, and now we have 3 days left to have fun." Padme said.

"Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to leave right when Dex had to close up for the night." Anakin said.

Suddenly, Anakin froze and put his robotic hand on his head.

"Ani, What is it?" Padme asked.

"The force is calling me to that back alley." Anakin said as he pulled out his lightsaber.

As he walked down the alley he noticed a small blanket in a bundle with something inside it. When he got closer he saw that it was a tiny female Togruta infant. On her was a note that said _' Please take care of our child. Her name is Ahsoka Tano. Hunters are after her and we simply just can't protect her. We hope you will.'_

"We have to take her in Ani." Padme said.

"Wha- are we even ready to take care of a child? We have jobs that can get in the way. I'm in a war, but I might know someone who can help us." Anakin said.

"Yeah and 3p0 can take care of her when I'm in senate meetings." Padme said.

"I guess your coming home with us then." Anakin said to a sleeping Ahsoka as he Lifted her into his arms.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. And don't worry, ive got more chapters in the ole' noggin. Good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a job over summer and my computer is a piece of Crap but I'm using my school laptop to update now. Don't worry I will start updating more now. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy.**

As Anakin and Padme Walked in their Apartment with Ahsoka in their arms, they realized they had nowhere for her to sleep.

"What are we going to about her. She has nowhere to sleep." Anakin said.

"She may have to sleep in our bed until we can get a crib tomorrow." Padme explained.

As they got in bed, the new parents each kissed their new daughter goodnight.

When they woke up the next morning, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Anakin said.

He opened the door revealing his padawan, Ryan Lazerhexjunker.

"You wanted to see me master?" Ryan asked.

"Yes come in."

As the young men walked in, Ryan noticed that Padme was here and in her arms was a young Togrutan infant.

"Ryan, we have something to tell you. Padme and I are married and have been for a few months now. Last night we found this young child along with this note attached to her." Anakin explained.

He then passed the note to Ryan who was shocked by what it said.

"Wow I feel bad for her, So are you guys going to adopt her?" Ryan asked.

"Yes and we were hoping you would help us take care of her by being an older brother." Padme requested.

"I'd be honored. To be honest, I've always wanted a little sister." Ryan said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Padme asked.

"Of course." Ryan answered happily.

After Ahsoka was handed to him, her eyes opened slowly. Ryan then held out a finger to her which she gracefully took in her tiny hand. Anakin and Padme smiled at the sight of their two kids getting along.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I realize that this chapter is short. All of the chapters I write in stories will probably be short, so bear with me please. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. This chapter takes place one year after Anakin and Padme discover Ahsoka. This chapter will cover three important details of Her life. Hope you enjoy.**

A lot has changed since Anakin and Padme adopted Ahsoka. They purchased supplies, including a crib, baby food, baby bottles, clothes, and a stuffed lothcat for her to play and sleep with. But the biggest thing that would happen, is coming.

As Anakin and Ryan walked in to the apartment, they were greeted by Padme holding Ahsoka in her arms.

"Hey beautiful." Anakin said.

He then pulled Padme in for a kiss as Ryan took his little sister in his arms.

After Ryan took Ahsoka over to the living room, he went to grab a few toys. When he turned around he saw something beautiful.

Meanwhile Anakin and Padme were getting Ahsoka's dinner ready when they heard Ryan yell.

"Master! Senator! Come quick!" Ryan yelled.

Worried that something had happened, they rush over worried that something had happened. When they reached the living room, they saw Ahsoka walking towards Ryan on her legs. She was taking her first steps.

Then she did another shocking thing.

"Ryan." Ahsoka said.

The three opened their mouths in awe as they heard Ahsoka say her first word. They then hugged Ahsoka. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Anakin ran to the door and looked through the peephole and saw his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing outside the door.

"Ryan, we need to hide." Anakin exclaimed.

Anakin, Ryan and Ahsoka then rushed towards the bedroom and listened closely as Padme opened the door.

"Master Kenobi. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I need to speak with you, Anakin, and Ryan, and don't say that they aren't here because I know they are." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course, come in." Padme replied.

As they walked into the living room, Anakin, Ryan, and Ahsoka walked in.

"Well, I knew you two were married, but I didn't know you had a child. You have some explaining to do." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright. Me and Padme have been married since after Geonosis. We discovered Ahsoka after Ryan was assigned my Padawan. He learned about this the day after. I understand if you decide to tell the council, but I am willing to take responsibility for my actions." Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan then looked at the three and smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me." Obi-Wan said.

The family then introduced Obi-Wan to Ahsoka and they both got along quite well.

 **That's the end of this chapter. After this chapter, I will be writing one shot chapters taking place in a few episodes with Ahsoka being four years old. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. This chapter takes place during Destroy Malevolence. Hope you enjoy.**

"Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

After a battle in the Kaliida Nebula, The Republic medical outpost was saved when Anakin and Ryan, assisted by Jedi master Plo Koon, decided to destroy the Malevolence's ion cannon, rendering it useless.

"She's lost her primary shield and stabilizer sir. But the ship is so massive, it can take all the firepower our cannons can give it."

"We must summon reinforcements." Master Plo Koon said.

"That's why we're here master." Anakin said, referring to him and Ryan.

"Anakin, were you able to contact master Luminara?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes master, but she's busy with a fleet of separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away." Anakin replied.

"Then we'll have to make do with what we have."

Meanwhile on the bridge of the malevolence, General Grievous was trying to retreat when he received a transmission from Count Dooku himself.

"We have sustained heavy damage my lord, what do you propose we do?" Grievous asked.

Heading towards you is a very important galactic senator. With her as your hostage, they will call off the attack." Count Dooku said.

"As you wish, my lord." Grievous bowed.

"My lady, are you sure the information given from the Chancellor is reliable?" C3po asks.

Padme Amidala was flying towards an Intergalactic Banking Clan representative who wanted to propose a treaty.

"Yes 3po, I am sure. Now Ahsoka, do you remember our agreement?" Padme asked.

"Yes mommy, this would be a test on bringing me out in public with you for the first time and if it went well, I would be able to come out more often." Young Ahsoka said, swinging her legs, while holding her lothcat toy that she named Furball.

"That's my girl." Padme said as she hugged the young child.

Suddenly the sensor started beeping, telling them they arrived.

"It seems we've arrived." Padme said as she pulled the ship out of hyperspace.

The first thing she saw was the bridge of a giant separatist warship.

"This can't be. That's a droid warship. We're right in the middle of a battle." The senator said as she veered the the right of the bridge.

She glanced at Ahsoka who was gripping the chair tightly with tears streaming from her eyes.

"General, we're picking up a ship of our scanners." A droid said.

"Good our hostage has arrived."

The scanners on the Resolute picked up the ship.

"Master, I'm picking up a signal near the vessel. Something just came out of Hyperspace." Ryan exclaimed.

"Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked.

"No. It looks like a Naboo ship." Ryan said.

"Naboo cruiser, Identify yourself."

"This is Senator Amidala." Padme replied.

"Padme? What are you doing out here?" Anakin yelled.

"I was sent on a special mission. The senate was told the banking clan wanted to negotiate a treaty." Padme explained.

"Activate the tractor beam." Grievous ordered.

Padme's ship shook as it was caught in the tractor beam.

"Have we been hit?" 3po asks worriedly.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that." Padme replied.

"Padme what's happening?" Anakin asked.

"I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam. I will not be made a separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack. You must destroy this monstrous ship!" Padme yelled.

She then looked at Ahsoka who was breaking down in tears.

"Admiral, order our ships to stop firing." Anakin ordered.

"It does not look safe out there milady." 3po exclaimed.

"I know. I see now that this was a trap, and I'm afraid I walked us right into it. "Padme said sadly as she held Ahsoka in a comforting hug.

"Sir. The republic cruisers have halted their attack." A droid said.

"Jedi are so predictable. Get the repair team up here. Continue working on the hyperdrive. I'm going down to the hangar." He headed straight for the train.

"This ship must be returned in one piece. There is no room for failure." Grievous said as the train took off.

"Come on. I've overloaded the power system." Padme said as she lifted Ahsoka into her arms.

"Were doomed."

Anakin started heading out of the bridge when Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Somebody has to save her skin." Anakin said harshly.

"Well I'm going with you. Ahsoka might be with her and she is my sister." Ryan said.

"Fine, you can come, and you're coming too master." Anakin said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Obi-Wan said.

"You two, come with me." Grievous said.

Grievous enter the yacht, only to find it empty and hearing a beeping.

"Out of my Way!" He yelled.

"That's just rude." A droid said.

The ship then blew up with Padme, 3po, and Ahsoka watching.

"Sound the alarm! We have Stowaways on board."

"I trust you formulated a plan to rescue the Senator, Anakin?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Anakin answered.

"But do you have a plan B? Every operation needs a backup Anakin." Obi-Wan explained.

"I don't have a backup, yet. But I do have a plan for getting on the ship." Anakin said.

"Speak for yourself." Ryan snickered.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, other than the fact that your plan is probably sneaking onto ship, hope we don't get spotted, and simply walk in the door. Then find the senator and Ahsoka, and get out without getting killed." Ryan said amusingly.

"You could say that." Anakin said.

As Anakin docked the Twilight, the three walked up to the hatch which opened revealing two battle droids. They then cut down the droids and decided to split up to search for Padme and Ahsoka.

Meanwhile Padme, Ahsoka and 3po were walking down a corridor when suddenly, the ceiling collapsed, separating Ahsoka from Padme and 3po.

"Ahsoka. Are you alright?" Padme yelled.

"Yes mommy, but what do I do now? Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Just walk around the ship until I find you. If you hear someone coming, hide." Padme answered.

"Okay. I love you." Ahsoka said.

"I love you too." Padme answered.

As Obi-Wan and Anakin were walking they came towards a set of trains going in opposite directions.

"I don't see her Anakin." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"She's here master, I can sense it." Anakin replied.

On the other side of the trains Padme and 3po arrive at them.

"This is where were supposed to meet them. He's probably late again." Padme said.

"But we do have company of another sort." 3po said worriedly as 3 battle droids approached them.

"Blast them!" One battle droid yelled.

Both sides then began firing at each other, showing Anakin and Obi-Wan where they were.

"There." Anakin pointed out as he saw them.

Both groups then jumped onto different trains, but 3p0 accidently slipped and fell onto another train below.

"Padme!" Anakin yelled as he jumped onto another train.

Padme then turned her head and saw her husband.

"Anakin!" Padme said.

Unknown to the couple, a pair of droids spotted them.

"There they are. Fire." The commander droid said.

The rocket droid then fired a rocket onto the tracks.

This caught the attention of Padme.

"The bridge is out." Padme yelled.

"Jump to me. I'll use the force. You have to trust me." Anakin replied.

Padme then jumped off the train, floating towards Anakin. He then caught her in his arms and they hugged each other.

"Nice catch, I'll fetch the droid." Obi-Wan called.

Meanwhile Ahsoka walked down the corridor when she suddenly heard footsteps. She hid behind three crates and watched as the footsteps got louder, revealing not any droids, or grievous, but her brother Ryan.

"Ryan!" Ahsoka called.

Ryan then turned to the source of the voice.

"Ahsoka!" He called as she flew into his arms.

They hugged each other tightly until Ryan separated them.

"Come on, let's go." Ryan said as he carried Ahsoka to the Twilight.

When Obi-Wan arrived at the reactor, he saw two droids, manning it.

As they turned around, the lights came on and showed multiple droids entering the room. Behind them was General Grievous himself.

"Hello there." He said.

"General Kenobi. Did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

"Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today." Obi-Wan replied.

"Kill him." Grievous ordered.

The droids the cocked their weapons and pointed them at the Jedi master.

As they fired upon him, he jumped in between two droidekas and force pushed them backwards, knocking other droids off the platform. As he went behind the third droidekas, Grievous fired his blaster on him. Obi-Wan then force pushed the last droidekas at Grievous, who picked up the droid and smashed it to the ground as Kenobi escaped.

"That was impressive." A droid said.

Angered by the comment, the droid general angrily slapped the battle droid off the platform.

"Guard the hyperdrive. I will deal with this Jedi myself." Grievous ordered.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme, who were running away from droids that found them took cover behind a wall.

"Obi-Wan. Come in Obi-Wan." Anakin said into his comlink.

"Anakin, I'm afraid grievous is on to us."

"Yeah we noticed."

"We'll rendezvous back at the Twilight. The fleet must engage the M—"

"Obi-Wan come in. Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked.

"They're jamming us." Anakin answered.

Anakin then slashed the droid with his lightsaber.

"That might buy us some time.

As Ryan and Ahsoka were making their way to the Twilight, a squad of droids spotted them.

"Blast them!" The commanding droid yelled.

Ryan then put Ahsoka behind a crate and whipped out his Lightsaber.

"General. We've found two more intruders. One is a young child." The commander said in his comlink.

Ryan then grabbed Ahsoka and ran down the corridor, hearing what the droid said.

"Master, we have a problem." Ryan said into his comlink.

"What is it?"

"Some droids spotted us. They also reported about Ahsoka to Grievous. We ran away, but I don't know if we're safe. We're coming up on the Twilight now."

As Ryan finished his sentence, he saw his master, Padme, Obi-Wan, R2, and 3po coming up as well, but not before Grievous saw them.

"Get me that child!" He commanded.

But before he finished, the group managed to get inside the Twilight and undock from the cruiser.

Meanwhile Grievous ran and jumped into his fighter, exiting the cruiser. As he exited, four vulture droids followed him and began firing upon the Twilight. He then pulled up a hologram of Dooku.

"What is it, General?" The sith asked.

"My droids and i spotted a child, a young Togrutan to be exact. She seems to be in the care of senator Amidala." Grievous started.

"And the Malevolence?"

As Grievous was about to answer, he saw the cruiser crash into one of the nearby moons.

"Destroyed."

"Hmm. We shall discuss your failure later." Dooku said.

Chancellor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, was working on paper work when he received a transmission from Count Dooku.

"Lord Tyranus. What news do you bring?"

"My master. The Malevolence has been destroyed, but Grievous has discovered the location of the child we're looking for." Dooku said.

"The Togrutan?" Sidious said as he smirked.

"Yes. She seems to be in the care of senator Amidala."

"We must accelerate our plans then. Begin the invasion earlier than planned, but instead of me, get the girl. I will wait on Korriban for you."

"Yes master." Dooku said.

 **That's the end of this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Hopefully this will keep you all happy. Please give me any ideas you have for chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. School is sadly keeping me busy. I got the idea for this chapter from Werner Lombardi. Hope you enjoy.**

As the gang entered Padme's apartment, Ahsoka fell asleep so Ryan took her to her bedroom for her nap.

"What are we going to do? The separatists know about her now," Padme said.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to tell the council," Anakin explained.

"But Ani, you could be expelled," Padme exclaimed.

"Angel, I care more about Ahsoka's safety then if I get expelled. I will do whatever it takes to protect her," Anakin said.

"I'll be with you Anakin, and so will Ryan," Obi-Wan said.

The next day, Obi-Wan called for a council meeting. As the council let him, Anakin and Ryan enter, they noticed the worried looks the trio had.

"Called us here, you did," Master Yoda said.

"Yes master. I have broken the code and married senator Amidala. We have a young daughter named Ahsoka and we fear she is in great danger," Anakin explained.

"Why do you think this, Skywalker?" Plo Koon asked.

"When senator Amidala was rescued from the Malevolence, Grievous spotted Ahsoka and yelled at his droids to get her. We got away in time, but I fear they will try and take her. I request she have protection until this is over," Anakin explained.

Alright then, we'll have to deal with your punishment later. Master Plo, take padawan Offee and Master Yoda and check out this young girl," Master Windu ordered.

Meanwhile in his apartment, Bounty Hunters Cad Bane and Aurra Sing were counting their credits received from their last job when their holotable started to beep, showing the sith lord Darth Sidious.

"Hello bounty hunters," Sidious said.

"What do you want?" Bane asked.

"I need a child. A young Togrutan who is in the care of Senator Amidala,"

"Why do you need a child?" Aurra asked.

"That is for me to know, and you to not. If you succeed, I will reward each of you 200,000 credits," Sidious explained.

Bane and Aurra then smirked at each other.

"You've got yourself a deal,"

 **That's the end of this chapter. I will try and update when I can, but not very often. Please give me any ideas you have for chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. This is the second part of the chapter by WernerLombardi. I decided to upload a chapter today because it is my birthday! Yay! Hope you enjoy.**

Soon after the council meeting, the group arrived at the apartment and as soon as they saw Ahsoka, Barriss squealed in excitement, causing Ahsoka to hide behind Padme, nervous of the strangers.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Their just friends of daddy and Ryan," Padme said.

Ahsoka then came out from behind Padme, still nervous. She felt she needed Furball, so as the others were talking, Ahsoka reached her hand out to use the force to bring the plush Lothcat to her. The adults then saw this and stared amazed at the young child.

Then suddenly Master Yoda put his hand on his forehead, as if he was having a migraine. He was instead having a vision.

He saw Ahsoka in chains, being tortured by Dooku and an unknown sith.

"You will be a very powerful apprentice, girl," The mysterious sith said.

The figure then turned his head, revealing himself to be Chancellor Palpatine, being the last thing Yoda saw before he came out of his vision.

As he came to, he saw everyone staring at him worried.

"Fooled we have been. A sith, the Chancellor is," He announced.

Everyone then looked at each other worriedly, until they heard a small yawn coming from Ahsoka.

"Ryan, can you put her to bed?" Anakin asked.

"Sure," Ryan said as he picked up Ahsoka.

As soon as the two exited, Anakin turned to Yoda.

"Master, are you sure it's Palpatine?" Anakin asked.

"Seen it clearly, I have," Yoda answered.

Outside the apartment, Bane and Aurra were pulling up to the window of Ahsoka's bedroom. Aurra tried to pull the window open but had no success. So they resorted to plan b.

As soon as Yoda recovered from his vision, they heard a window being broken.

"That's sounded like it came from Ahsoka's bedroom," Padme exclaimed.

They rushed in her bedroom to find Cad Bane and Aurra Sing driving away with a terrified Ahsoka, screaming.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I'm afraid to say we are nearing the end of the story, but don't worry, I will have between 2-6 more chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.**

The next day, Obi Wan and Yoda called an emergency council meeting. As everyone sat down, the blinds closed to give a shade in the chambers.

"Come to order, this meeting will. Kidnapped, young Ahsoka has been," Yoda explained.

"But who would want her?" Shaak Ti Asked.

"Palpatine. Master Yoda says he is a sith lord," Obi Wan explained.

The council members than looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"If this is true, then we must send a team to rescue her. I nominate Master Kenobi, Skywalker, Senator Amidala, and Padawan Lazerhexjunker to go," Master Windu suggested.

All the other council members than nodded their heads as Clone Captain Rex enter the council chambers with a worried look on his face.

"Trooper! What is the meaning of this?" Windu asked.

"Coruscant has been invaded!" The clone yelled.

The blinds were then raised up to reveal vulture droids and republic starfighters battling throughout the city, but what caught Anakin's eye, was the sight of Count Dooku's solar sailer landing near the senate building. He then ran out of the chambers and raced to the exit of the temple, only to be met by a wave of battle droids. Then Ryan came up and they started deflecting the blaster bolt coming towards them. As the last droid was cut down, the two Jedi then saw Bane and Aurra walking towards Dooku with an unconsious Ahsoka in their arms.

"No!" Anakin yelled.

He then ran towards the ship as it was boarded. Before he could reach it, it took off.

"No! Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled as the ship disappeared into space with the droid starfighters escorting it.

As he turned around he saw many building in rubble due to the destruction.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan called.

Anakin then saw him and Padme running towards him and Ryan.

"We saw Dooku taking Ahsoka. We will find her," Obi Wan said.

"But where is he taking her?" Ryan asked.

"To Korriban, he is going," Master Yoda said as he walked up to the group.

Anakin and Obi Wan then looked at each other worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but what's Korriban? I've never heard of that place," Ryan said.

Korriban, is the homeworld of the sith. Many Jedi have been sent there, only to turn to the dark side. If you are coming with me to rescue her, you must stay beside me, and follow my orders." Anakin explained.

"I'm going to," Obi Wan announced.

"As am I," Padme said.

"Padme- "

"I don't care if its dangerous Anakin. She is my baby daughter. I will go to the far reaches of the galaxy if I had to to rescue her," Padme argued.

Knowing he lost that argument, Anakin nodded his head and led the rescue team to the twilight.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. My life and school got in the way, but I am back and will do my best to update every Saturday if I can. Without further ado, here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy.**

As the group loaded supplies into the twilight, obi wan and Anakin were talking with masters Yoda and Windu about the invasion force that would come and assist the rescue force.

"After you locate Ahsoka, you will give us the signal to drop out of hyperspace and surprise the separatist fleet. If we can hold them off for a little while, you can hopefully take out Sidious, Dooku, and perhaps grievous, but we only have one shot at this. Whatever happens, May the Force be with you," master Windu said.

Minutes later, the group along with captain rex, commander Cody, and two squads of men boarded the twilight and began takeoff

Meanwhile on Mustafar, Palpatine and Dooku were watching over the torture of Ahsoka when they received a transmission from Coruscant. When the transmission came through, they saw it was the vice chancellor Mas Amedda.

"Sir, we have a major problem," Amedda said.

"What is it?" Palpatine asked.

"The jedi have figured out your a sith. The senate has removed you from office," Amedda explained.

Palpatine then turned off the transmitter angrily.

"Strengthen her torture. That will show the jedi scum the true power of the dark side. Tell grievous to ready the troops. I sense we will have company," Palpatine said.

As soon as the twilight came out of lightspeed, korriban came into view. As Anakin looked at the plant, he noticed Ryan seemed unsure.

"Are you alright Ryan? You seem uncertain," Anakin said.

"I don't know, master. This place seems, familiar to me. As if I've been here before," Ryan answered.

Little did the crew know, Ryan's uncertainty would be helpful to them and have surprising revelations.

 **Well, thats the end of the chapter. Again sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back. What does ryan's familiarity of korriban mean. Find out in the Next chapter of family by bond. Until next time, May The Force Be With You. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I am back with chapter 9. Spoiler alert, huge secrets will be revealed in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

As soon as the ramp opened, the crew walked out and started to make a plan.

"Alright so we'll head out and see if we can find the base Ahsoka is being kept in," Anakin said.

As soon as he said that, a loud cry was heard. When they looked up, they saw multiple flying creatures with riders on them surrounding the crew. As they landed, one of the flyers got off and walked towards the team.

"Why do you jedi come back here and bring your war?" The man asked.

"Stay back, he's a sith!" Anakin yelled.

"You jedi, already punished us, why do you. . ."

The sith never finished his sentence as he took a look at ryan's arm. When everyone else looked, they saw a birthmark in the shape of the sith symbol.

"Ryan, when did you get that?" Anakin asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you master, I don't know," Ryan answered.

"He has the mark, we must bring to the emperor at once," the sith exclaimed as he walked closer.

The crew then got on the creatures and flew with the sith back to their kingdom and saw multiple sith both young and old, walking around as they watched them fly to the castle that sat at the back of the city. They all then walked inside and saw a huge ballroom with many people dancing as one sith sat upon a throne and saw the visitors.

"Why do you bring these outsiders lieutenant?" The emperor asked.

"It is this boy emperor Rath, he has the mark," the lieutenant explained as he showed ryans arm.

As Emperor Rath looked at the arm, a look of shock came upon his face.

"I haven't the mark on this spot since . . ."

The emperor then looked at Ryan.

"Ryan?" The emperor asked.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you?!" Ryan yelled.

Emperor rath then wrapped his arms around Ryan in a hug that shocked everyone including the sith. The clones then raised their weapons at him until obi wan lowered them.

"My son has returned!" He exclaimed.

"S-son?" Ryan, anakin, and obi wan asked simultaneously.

"Yes, i really wish i could have been there, but your mother and i agreed that me out in public would raise questions, so we decided she would return to the jedi and i would remain here. Oh, where are my manners, I'm sek'nos rath," sek'nos announced.

"Arent you supposed to be dead, you were around when the jed'aii order was around?" Obi wan asked.

"Our species have learned the secrets of immortality. That way we can live on. Now why is it that you are really here?" sek'nos explained.

"Our daughter, ahsoka, was captured by the seperatists and we have come to rescue her, padme explained.

"Um, can you describe her?"rath asked.

"She's three years old. She has blue eyes. She is a togrutan, and she is wearing a little green dress," anakin explained.

Suddenly, emperor rath the put his hand over his heart as if he was sad.

"Not her too," he said

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

After your mother left, a ship crash landed here. Inside was a young togrutan woman and we fell in love as well. Two weeks later when she left she told me she had become pregnant. When the baby was born she sent me a holo picture of the baby and said it was a girl and her name was Ahsoka,"

"Wait, so are you saying-"

"Yes. Ahsoka tano is your half sister."

 **Dun dun dun. Well, thats the end of the chapter. What did you think of Ryan and Ahsoka being part sith? Until next time, May The Force Be With You. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I am back with chapter 10. Sorry i didnt upload last saturday. I was snow tubing in the mountains with my church youth group. Also I put in a song that I thought would go good in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

10 minutes after ryan learned Ahsoka was his half sister, he wanted some time to think, so he went to the deck and stared at the sunset while trying to accept the secrets that have been kept from him. Padme then came up and sat next to him.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. First i was taught that sith were the enemies of the Republic. Then I learn they're my family. I just don't know how to accept this," Ryan explained.

Padme then noticed he was gripping Ahsoka's stuffed Lothcat, Furball.

"You brought furball?" She asked.

"I thought that the first thing Ahsoka would want to see would be her best friend."

"That's sweet of you. You are a fantastic big brother, and if no one can except that, then consider them gone. I gotta go talk to Anakin," Padme said.

"Consider Me Gone,"

As soon as she left, Ryan pulled out a guitar from his bag and started strumming.

 **Everytime I turn the conversation into something deeper than the weather, I can feel you all but shuttin' down. And when I need an explanation, for the silence, you just tell me you don't wanna talk about it now.**

 **What you're not saying is coming in loud and clear, we're at a crossroads here. . .**

 **If I'm not the one thing you cant stand to lose. If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you**

 **If you don't get drunk on my kiss, if you think you can do better than this than i guess we're done.**

 **Let's not drag this on, Consider me gone**

 **With you I've always been wide open, like a window or an ocean There is nothing I've ever tried to hide**

 **So when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' I start thinkin' that we're lookin'** **We're lookin' at goodbye**

 **How about a strong shot of honesty, don't you owe that to me...**

 **If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose**

 **If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you**

 **If you don't get drunk on my kiss**

 **If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done**

 **Let's not drag this on**

 **Consider me gone**

 **Consider me a memory**

 **Consider me the past**

 **Consider me a smile in an old photograph, someone who used to make you laugh**

 **If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose**

 **If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you**

 **Then I guess we're done, let's not drag this on**

 **Consider me gone**

 **Consider me gone**

 **Consider me gone**

 **Just consider me gone**

As Ryan finished the song, he didn't notice that Padme was hearing everything he just sang.

 **Well, thats the end of the chapter. I did not write the song. The song Consider Me Gone is by Reba McEntire. Until next time, May The Force Be With You. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I am back with chapter 11. Sorry I've been gone awhile. School has sadly kept me busy. But i am back and will try to start updating again. Hope you enjoy.**

The next morning, the rescue team, accompanied by Sek'nos, found the base the seperatists were keeping Ahsoka in.

"What do you see ryan?" Anakin asked.

Giant fortress, guarded by anti infantry turrets, anti vehicle turrets, anti aircraft turrets, turbolasers, and a huge ion cannon. Also many tanks and guards surrounding the base," ryan described.

"This isn't going to be easy general," rex said

Well unless you can get us in without getting caught, you might be right," anakin replied.

"I know how you can get inside. Over there is a sewage pipeline that leads all around the planet as well as to that base. If you want to sneak inside, that pipeline is your best bet," Sek'nos explained.

"Okay then, lets go. Sek'nos, I'm going to have to ask that you stay here and let us rescue ahsoka. Im still not sure if we can trust you," anakin explained.

"As you wish," sek'nos replied.

The team then went into the sewers and managed to find their way to a hangar surrounded by tanks.

"Alright, these tanks look shut down. Ryan, you Artoo and i will locate ahsoka. Master, you and everyone else try to disable the turrets if you can, then contact the fleet to begin their attack," anakin said.

Soon Anakin, Artoo, and Ryan approached a terminal and Artoo plugged in and brought up a holomap of the base and showed that Ahsoka was being held in the throne room on the top floor.

Meanwhile Obi wan, padme and the troops found a control room where the turrets were powered and began shutting them down when suddenly multiple droids came in and surrounded them.

"This was a trap, and we walked right into it," Obi-Wan said as they were taken away.

"Oh yes you did, Master Kenobi," Count Dooku said as he walked in.

Anakin, Ryan and Artoo approached an elevator.

"Artoo, go and find the others, Ryan and i will find ahsoka."

They got onto the elevator and it traveled up to the throne room. When they got out, they saw Ahsoka chained to a chair and Palpatine sitting down looking out a window when he noticed the duo.

"Welcome, Skywalker. I was hoping you'd be here," Palpatine said evilly.

"Daddy!" Ahsoka yelled as she tried to run to Anakin only to be stopped by the chained.

"Let her go!" Anakin said angrily.

"I'm afraid she wont be going anywhere for a while now, and neither are your friends and wife. For they have just been captured by my apprentice, and your daughter here will become my most powerful assassin as she has sith in her blood," Palpatine said.

"Shes not the only one," Ryan said as he walked forward.

"Oh of course, but you're not as young and manipulative as her," Palpatine said.

He then turned his chair toward the window to watch the space battle that was to come.

 **Well, thats the end of the chapter. Until next time, May The Force Be With You. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I am back with chapter 12. I would like to note that the republic and separatist fleets are the same as in my other story missing. Also this battle is based on the battle of endor. Hope you enjoy.**

As the republic fleet came out of hyperspace, they saw no seperatists around the planet.

In the lead cruiser, the Resolute, was Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Barriss Offee, and Admiral Yularen.

"Captain, is there anything on the scanners?" Yularen asked.

"No sir. not any ships in sight, the planet seem as if it is unprotected-"

The captain never finished his sentence as scanner began alerting the ship of something.

"Admiral! enemy ships coming out of hyperspace!" An officer said.

"It's a trap. Take evasive actions, and get to your stations!" Windu yelled.

Soon, multiple droid ships came out of hyperspace with fighters coming out of each cruiser to attack.

As the ground team was escorted out of the base, they were met by the entire droid army, swell as General Griveous himself.

"Ah yes. General Kenobi. I was hoping you'd be here," General Griveous.

"I'm afraid I cant say the same for you, General," Obi-Wan replied.

Then all of a sudden, loud cries were heard and multiple sith rose from hiding and attacked the seperatists, given the republic a chance to gain back their weapons and assist. Griveous ran back into the base as the doors closed and locked behind him, leaving Dooku to fend for himself. Obi-Wan saw and took this advantage to try and defeat the Sith Lord. But before he could advance, a red blade perturbed from Dooku's chest. killing him. As he fell, his assailant was revealed to be Sek'nos.

 **Well, thats the end of the chapter. I would also like to point out, the battle cry is the same as the one the ewoks use. Until next time, May The Force Be With You. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I am back with chapter 13. Sorry i have been gone for a while. but i am on spring break this week so i will upload chapters this week to make up. Hope you enjoy.**

In the throne room, Anakin and Ryan were watching the battle unfold before them. They saw as Sek'nos killed Dooku and assisted Obi-Wan and Padme in getting the door open as the Sith held off the droids.

"You may be wondering why I haven't used the ion cannon yet, but now you will witness the firepower of the death cannon," Sidious said.

He then pressed a button on his chair and a hologram of Grievous appeared.

"General, fire the weapon upon a republic ship,"

"Yes milord," Grievous said.

The two Jedi then turned their heads toward the ion cannon and watched as it fired a giant green laser beam towards a star destroyer, tearing it into two.

On the Resolute, the crew watched as a nearby star destroyer was destroyed.

"Admiral, what the hell was that?!" Master Windu asked.

"I dont know sir, but they appear to have gravity walls preventing us from escaping,"

"Then our ground forces are our last hope," Windu said.

As Anakin watched a star destroyer get destroyed, his anger got the best of him and he raged towards Sidious with his lightsaber drawn. As he attacked, the sith lord pulled out his lightsaber and blocked his advance and began dueling Anakin while Ryan worked on freeing Ahsoka.

"You know Anakin, you still have the offer of becoming my apprentice," Palpatine said.

"I'll never join you. You kidnapped my daughter and tried to turn her to the dark side. I will never join you," Anakin said angrily.

"Then you will die!"

 **Well, thats the end of the chapter. Sorry about this chapter. it really isn't my best work. Until next time, May The Force Be With You. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I am back with chapter 14. Hope you enjoy.**

As Obi Wan tried to cut a hole into the wall, his lightsaber suddenly shut off.

"Its cortosis, if you try to use a lightsaber on it, it will turn the weapon off, I don't know what we can do," Sek'nos said

Obi Wan then looked around at the remaining Republic forces being surrounded by the droid army. Suddenly he got an idea after seeing Rex and Cody hijacking an Armored Assault Tank.

Inside the throne room, a mechanical stomping brought the two Jedi's attention away from the battle. they then saw a red droid the size of Anakin walk up and ignite two red lightsabers.

"May I introduce the EG5 Jedi hunter droid. it can easily defeat any Jedi," Sidious said.

Anakin then lifted his hand up and brought down a giant post towards the droid, only for the droid to force push it away.

"Oh and i may have forgotten to mention. it is force sensitive," Palpatine cackled.

The droid then ran towards Anakin and Ryan and started slashing at them with the Jedi defending themselves.

In space the republic was losing ships fast. The separatists death cannon had destroyed 6 of the republic cruisers.

"General. Our cruisers are simply outnumbered. What do you suggest we do?" admiral yularen asked.

"Get us closer to those separatist ships. we may not last long, but we'll last longer than we will against that death cannon, and we might just take a few of them with us!" Windu said.

In the command center, General Grievous was watching over the charging when he received a transmission.

"It's over General. the republic forces are retreating. We need reinforcements to pursue," The droid commander said.

"I will be out to assist," The general coughed.

As soon as he walked out, a lightsaber went through his head, instantly killing him.

Inside the command center troopers began placing explosives all over the controls of the super weapon. Obi Wan was looking in the data vault for anything they could have made when he came across a weapons plan codenamed 'Stardust'. He then downloaded the plans and destroyed the computer terminal.

 **Well, thats the end of the chapter. I know that droid cant be force sensitive, but i thought it would make a great part of the story. Other than that, did you like the cameo of the death star plans? Until next time, May The Force Be With You. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I am back with chapter 15. I would like to say that I am basing this duel off the one in ROTJ. Also this is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

As Anakin and Ryan dueled the EG5 droid, the droid held it defense. The droid then slashed at Ryan and scarred his face, knocking him unconscious. Anakin then jumped onto the catwalk above him.

"Your thoughts betray you Skywalker. It is your destiny to join the emperor. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny," The droid said in its deep mechanical voice.

It then threw one of its lightsabers onto the catwalk supports and Anakin rolled down under Sidious' throne platform. The droid then moves down to find the missing Jedi.

"Get out of here! Move!" Obi Wan yelled as he ran from the controls of the death cannon, turning around just in time to watch the room explode in a massive ball of fire. He then looked up at the top of the base where Anakin and Ryan were dueling the chancellor.

The Jedi hunter droid stalked around the bottom of the platform, searching for Anakin.

"Your thoughts betray you, Skywalker. As do your feelings for your wife and. . . Twins. So she is pregnant with twins. Well then if you will not join my master, then perhaps they will."

"Never!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin then charged at the droid with anger and slashed his weapon at the droid only for it to defend itself.

As anakin and the droid kept dueling, Anakin sliced the droids head off, deactivating it.

He then turned his head toward the chancellor who was laughing evilly while walking down towards the Jedi.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings and give yourself to the dark side."

Anakin then looked at the droid, then to Ahsoka and then to Ryan who was still unconscious. He then turned off his lightsaber and dropped it on the floor before turning to the sith lord.

"I'll never join you. I am a Jedi, and I always will be."

Anakin then called his saber to him and ignited it before charging with no anger at the chancellor who ignited his own lightsaber as Anakin impaled him, ending the sith lords life. He turned his attention to Ahsoka who was still chained to the chair. He ran over and unchained her, only to be tackled by a hug she gave him.

"I was so scared daddy. I didn't think you'd come." Ahsoka said as she cried into his tunic.

"I'll always come for you baby girl." Anakin replied.

The Jedi then turned his attention to Ryan who started to come to.

"Did I miss something? When did we get to Disneyland?" Ryan asked.

Anakin then laughed at the comment as he had no clue what his Padawan was referring to.

Then suddenly the building shook as if it was under attack. the trio looked outside to see that the republic fleet was bombarding the base. Anakin then picked up Ahsoka in his arms and he and Ryan raced out of the room. the passed multiple corridors before coming up to the hangar bay.

"The chancellors shuttle," He exclaimed.

"Well we know he's not gonna use it." Ryan joked.

They then rushed into it and took off just as the base collapsed into a pile of rubble.

As the republic celebrated its victory over the separatists, Padme couldn't help but worry about Anakin, Ahsoka, and Ryan. She then jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder revealing Obi Wan. Before either could say anything, the sound of an unidentified shuttle landing caught their attention. The clone then raised their weapons at it as the ramp lowered, Revealing Anakin, Ryan, and Ahsoka.

"Mommy!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran towards paddle and jumped into her arms. Anakin and Ryan then joined the family reunion, until they were interrupted by Master Yoda.

"Wrong about attachments, we were. Changed, the code has, for you and your family" The master said.

Thanks master but, we're not just a family. We're a Family By Bond." Anakin replied.

 **Well, thats the end of Family by bond. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I will NOT be making a sequel. I think the story is great just the way it is. Now i will move on to The Master. Until next time, May The Force Be With You. Bye.**


	16. epilogue

**Hey guys. I am here with an epilogue which takes place 11 years after the final chapter. I got the idea for this chapter from Hope Reigns On**. **Hope, I hope you enjoy this.**

"Anakin calm down. You should be happy for Ahsoka," Padme said.

Ahsoka was now 15 and had planned on introducing her first boyfriend to her family. Padme , Luke, and Leia were excited, while Anakin and Ryan were upset because their little girl was growing up.

"Padme. I am happy, I'm just worried she wont need me anymore," Anakin replied.

"Master, I'm. worried too, but unlike you, I am willing to give this boy a chance, and remember, if he ever hurts, we'll kill him. Of course we will keep his head," Ryan said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be them. Luke! Leia! Get in here!" Padme yelled.

As she said that, two 10 year twins ran into the living room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Now kids, I want you to be nice to Ahsoka's boyfriend. This is really import for her," Padme explained.

Padme then opened the door to reveal Ahsoka with her head laying on her new boyfriend, Lux Bonteri's shoulder.

"Hi mom. This is my boyfriend Lux Bonteri. Lux, these are my parent Anakin and Padme Skywalker, and these are my brothers and sister, Ryan Lazerhexjunker, Luke, and Leia Skywalker," Ahsoka introduced.

"Its a pleasure to meet you senator," Lux said to Padme as he shook her hand.

"Bonteri, as in Mina Bonteri?" Padme asked.

"Yes, She's my mother," Lux answered.

"She was mentor when I was your age," Padme exclaimed.

"Wow, what's this picture of Ryan holding up a sign that says I will take better care of my sister?" Lux asked as he look at a picture.

"Oh no, I remember that Picture," Ryan said.

 **(Note this part takes place between chapters 2 and 3)**

"Alright, our numbers are on the table and be sure to feed her, and change her diaper," Padme said as she put her com link in her purse.

"Senator, we'll be alright," Ryan assured her.

"Padme, you need to let Ryan do his job. I trust my Padawan to take care of our daughter," Anakin said as he

"Alright. Bye sweetie, be good for your brother," Padme said as she kissed Ahsoka's forehead.

Ryan grabbed her wrist and waved at Padme.

As soon as the couple closed the door, Ahsoka fell asleep on Ryans shoulder. Ryan then took her to her crib and put her down for a nap. He then went to the living room turned on the holotv and on was an episode of Silwook and Rantha, the show about two best friends who live together. Silwook is a male homosexual rodian and Rantha is a female Twilek and the two have adventures with Jarlork, Silwook's gay friend and Kalla, Rantha's rich friend who work for her. It then ended and the next show was Galaxies dumbest criminals.

Two hours later, Ryan had fallen asleep and slowly began to wake up and decided to check on Ahsoka. He went into the bedroom and saw that the window was open and Ahsoka was gone.

"Oh no!" Ryan said to himself.

He ran to the window to search for Ahsoka and saw her crawling into a construction site. He leaped out the window and began to chase her. She. Walked into many dangerous spots, but crawled out unharmed. Ryan was an entirely different story. He was dirty, had scratches and bruises all over him. He grabbed Ahsoka and started the walk back to the apartment when he saw how far the apartment was from his location.

"Could this get any worse?" He asked.

As soon as he finished, his comlink beeped.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Hey Ryan, its Padme, listen we're coming home early. Apparently Anakin is allergic to seafood." So we'll be home in about 10 minutes." Padme said.

"Ok, bye." Ryan said.

He then started a run back to the apartment and arrived in 9 minutes. He then put Ahsoka in the crib and closed the window. And went to the bathroom to get clean and heard the speeder pull up. He ran to the couch and turned the tv on.

"Hey ryan, how did everything go?" Anakin asked.

"Great she was an angel," Ryan explained.

Anakin then turned his eyes to the tv and saw a news article on love.

"And now time for whats crazy. Today a teenage boy chases a togrutan infant throughout a construction site,"

Anakin then turned to Ryan.

"That could be anyone," Ryan said.

The tv then showed. Ryan chasing Ahsoka throughout the construction site. Padme then walked in and saw it all. The two adults then looked at Ryan with serious faces.

"And thats the story of the picture of shame," Ryan said.

"Wow," Lux said.

"I know, we are a crazy family, but we couldn't have it any better.

 **The end. Thats the official end of Family by bond. I hope you enjoyed. Also Silwook and Rantha is based on Will and Grace and galaxies dumbest criminals is based on wordless dumbest criminals. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
